<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Found by fanwit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652299">Love and Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit'>fanwit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Secret Relationship, because not having sex in a cupboard is VALID, kissing in a cupboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Donna are hiding in a cupboard, doing totally normal DoctorDonna things, when they are found.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor &amp; Donna Noble, The Doctor/Donna Noble, Thirteenth Doctor/Donna Noble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Donna Noble is A-MAZ-ING and deserves the world. My <a href="https://fanwit.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Donna!"</p>
<p>The Doctor, completely ignoring the call, leans deeper into the kiss but Donna jerks her head. It’s dark in the cupboard and the Doctor can’t really see Donna. That’ll be a fine excuse for not letting her respond. Donna relaxes into the kiss. But at the next “Donna!” she breaks the kiss.</p>
<p>The Doctor whines. "Just ignore him, maybe he'll find another alien to help." He was quite reliable in getting distracted though not as reliable in not hunting Donna down which was unfortunate for the Doctor. The Doctor wonders if there was a way to make a temporary perception filter that only applied whenever the Doctor and Donna were snogging. That’d be useful. Actually, maybe if the TARDIS would connect with the sonic screwdriver...</p>
<p>Donna pushes the Doctor off. "I can't, I'm sorry." The Doctor runs one hand down Donna’s hip.</p>
<p>"It's fine," the Doctor says disappointedly. "I get it, really I do."</p>
<p>Donna pauses and cocks her head. The Doctor listens carefully as well.</p>
<p>There's no sign of him. The Doctor squeals quietly and immediately jumps back to snogging Donna. Donna laughs at the Doctor's enthusiasm.</p>
<p>"Slow down there, honey, he might still find us."</p>
<p>"You're fine with that, right?" the Doctor says worriedly in between kisses. They had never really discussed their relationship that much. Though the Doctor was totally fine with that. Honest. Just would like to be able to go out on dates. Without worrying about him. Also see Wilf and Sylvia in an official capacity.</p>
<p>Donna frowns into their kiss. "I am, really... I just... what if he goes all alien-y on you?"</p>
<p>"<i>Alien-y</i>?" The Doctor leans back as much as is possible in a small cupboard. Of all concerns Donna would have, that wasn't one the Doctor would've thought of.</p>
<p>"Donna!" and it sounds close. Oh no.</p>
<p>"Oh shit," Donna says. "You better get out before he sees you." The Doctor nods slowly. A metallic clattering echoes through the cupboard. Donna must’ve knocked something over while reaching for the doorknob. The Doctor hopes he didn’t hear it and considers turning on the light but Donna’s already at the doorknob.</p>
<p>Donna opens the door. </p>
<p>"Donna!" It is the Doctor, out there, beaming with a huge smile. Though his smile falters when he sees the other occupant. "Er, Donna?"</p>
<p>Donna sighs. "This might be... a girlfriend of mine."</p>
<p>The Doctor waves weakly at the past him, hand hitting the top of a mop behind her. "Hi!"</p>
<p>"Oh." The past Doctor reaches for his sonic screwdriver in his trenchcoat. The Doctor hopes her sonic screwdriver is hidden well enough, don’t want him realising anything. "What's your name?"</p>
<p>"No! No! No sonicking her!"</p>
<p>The past Doctor pauses, looking chagrined. The Doctor beams and holds out her hand. "I'm Doctor Jane!"</p>
<p>"Doctor?" The past Doctor blinks. "Doctor Jane?"</p>
<p>Donna groans. "Just ignore that, ignore her, she's being silly."</p>
<p>There's a roar in the distance. The past Doctor jolts. "Oh, right! Donna, we're dealing with that."</p>
<p>"Of course we are."</p>
<p>"Nice meeting you, we really must be going, bye!" The past Doctor grabs Donna and they go off running down the hallway. Though the Doctor can hear the past Doctor lean in to whisper to Donna. "Have you been just using me as a taxi to meet up with her?"</p>
<p>"Not now!"</p>
<p>The Doctor hums. The meeting hadn't gone all that bad. Though Donna might be a bit upset to find out the past Doctor had absolutely no memory of this meeting. She'll explain it later. No biggie. Donna totally won't be upset about dating a future Doctor. Maybe. Hopefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545594">Search and Romance</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongbway/pseuds/kingkongbway">kingkongbway</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>